


You're mine now (pictures)

by StarsInCloset



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Game: Resident Evil 2, M/M, RE2 - Freeform, Resident Evil 2 Remake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsInCloset/pseuds/StarsInCloset
Summary: The tyrant finally cornered the rookie...one of his hand forces the rookie to look at him in the eye."You are mine now..."





	You're mine now (pictures)

The tyrant finally cornered the rookie. One of his hand forces the rookie to look at him in the eye. The rookie couldn't move due to the tyrant's grip. He nervously stares at the cold eyes of the big creature... 

.

The tyrant spoke in a monotone voice.  
"You're mine now"

.

**Author's Note:**

> 1st time posting on AO3. >__< Sorry for the bad grammar...my written English is bad *facepalm*
> 
> Also the poses was a lot more gentle that what I wanted it to be. Will make more in the future when I get better at posing.  
> Will do Chris/Leon also. :D


End file.
